This application seeks to begin funding of a training program at Washington University for physician scientists and select Ph.D. scientists for a career in anesthesiology-related research. Anesthesiology has an increasing impact on overall patient care and outcomes through a comprehensive perioperative care model. However, research that might improve perioperative patient outcomes is limited by the number of well-trained scientists and physicians devoted to a career in anesthesiology research. This application seeks to increase the number of well-trained anesthesiology researchers by instituting a formal training program in anesthesiology research at Washington University, which has one of the largest anesthesiology research programs in the US. The training program will be administered by a program director (PD) and an executive advisory committee (EAC). The largest pool of qualified applicants for the training program will come from newly established Washington University Anesthesiology residency special research track programs that are filled with highly qualified and motivated physician scientists desiring training for a career in academic anesthesiology. Two trainees per year will be enrolled in the program with a training period of approximately two years for each trainee. Trainees will be selected for the program by the PD and EAC through a formal application process that includes a written research proposal and an interview with the PD. A formal plan for recruitment of underrepresented minorities and the disabled will be in place. Trainees judged to have the greatest commitment to a career in anesthesiology-related research and to have the greatest potential to advance the science and/or practice of anesthesiology will be selected. Program faculty have been carefully chosen as mentors for the trainees based on the quality and relevance of their science and demonstrated mentorship experience. A few junior faculty were also included in the program because of the high relevance and importance of their research to anesthesiology; trainees working with junior faculty will also be mentored by select senior faculty. Trainees will be paired with research mentors with the advice of an academic advisor assigned to a potential trainee upon entering residency or fellowship. Trainee-mentor pairing will be reviewed by the PD and EAC for approval. All trainees will be required to take three courses in scientific writing, grantsmanship, and ethical and legal issues in research that are offered by the Washington University Clinical Research Training Center. Trainees having clinical/translational research interests will take additional courses in statistics, clinical research study design, and epidemiology. Trainees will be formally evaluated twice annually by their research mentor, academic advisor, the PD, and the EAC. Emphasis during these evaluations will be placed on attaining milestones such as manuscript and grant submissions and on progress towards development of an independent research program. Likewise, the training program will be evaluated twice annually by the PD and EAC with input from biannual written and oral evaluations by the trainees.